In the past, image sensor sensitivity was increased by various methods among which included increasing exposure time. This approach is helpful at achieving some sensitivity improvement goals but often introduces artifacts that degrade image quality, such as blur. Image motion deblurring has been used for specific applications with some success and in the past, image motion deblurring has been accomplished in several ways; including blind and non-blind deconvolution. These techniques have resulted in much improvement in image quality. However, not all blurring is removed and some unintentional deblurring introduced artifacts remain after the deblurring operations are performed. Also, some techniques are difficult to perform in real time.
Digital night vision goggles, video cameras and many other systems could benefit greatly from increased sensor sensitivity.
Consequently, there is need for improvement in image sensor sensitivity using increased exposure time in combination with image motion deblurring methods and systems.